A Whale of a Tale
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Lily Evans could not like James Potter! Right? It was just unheard of, that she even had feelings for him. A night on the lake will have Lily realizing, she just might have feelings for the boy she never knew she had.


**ok, so hey, this is one of my latest songfics. i was hoping to extend my collection and i thought this disney classic was hysterical. i just had to write a story. enjoy**

* * *

"_Now what's he doing?"_

"_How am I supposed to know?"_

"_You guys are friends aren't you?"_

"_Alice, don't be absurd."_

"_Well you've been pretty nice to him lately."_

"_Civil, is the more appropriate word. Besides, it's easier to get the work finished when there's no fighting going on."_

"_You sure, that's all that's going on?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay, if you say so." Lily felt a bit disappointed that Alice couldn't believe her. She felt nothing for Ja- Potter. She was just beginning to respect him, since he was her Head partner… and he seemed to be worth the effort to become better acquainted. He hadn't done anything stupid or reckless lately. He had actually been acting more mature this year and Lily couldn't help but notice it. So she responded. She didn't call him insulting names or nag him about his duties. She didn't have to, and she knew he worked so hard to stay on top of everything. For instance tonight, they were floating on a magnificent ship because of James' brilliant idea to have their All Hollow's Eve ball on the lake. It was a bit chilly, but nothing too bad thanks to the warming charm she had put. So there they were, all dressed up having a ball, when James got onto the stage and asked for the violin. He began a tune and soon, everyone was clapping to the vibrant music._

Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads

A whale of a tale or two

_His voice was so enchanting Lily couldn't believe it was James Potter singing. His playing was very smooth too. Coincidentally, his dressing like a pirate captain seemed to fit song, making it all the more amusing to watch._

'Bout the flapping fish and girls I've loved

On nights like this with the moon above

_James began to do a little jig on stage as some couples got up to dance a reel. Lily laughed as she joined in the clapping, while shaking her head at how ridiculous James looked._

A whale of a tale and it's all true,

I swear by my tattoo

_James gave the violin to Remus, who continued playing the tune, and turned to the crowd. He sat down on the edge of the stage and chuckled to himself._

There was Mermaid Minnie

Met her down in Madagascar

_Near by, a Sirius Black gave two loud claps, as some of the guys leaned in closer to hear James' story._

She would kiss me

Anytime that I would ask her

_Sirius gave another two claps, as the guys wolf-called and nudged James in the arm. At this, Lily suddenly became curious. Who in their right mind would give a kiss to Potter under those circumstances? Surely her lips would become raw._

Then one evening

Her flame of love blew out

_Surprisingly, Lily wondered what could have happened. Did the girl actually have lip damage from James Potter? Was that possible? She had heard he could be quite rough…than again she had also heard he could be gentle, and he was said to be the best around. Not that she cared to find out._

Blow me down and pick me up,

She swapped me for a trout!

_The guys gave a laugh and the girls giggled. James did another little jig through the crowd, until he came to a seventh year Lily knew. Lily watched as James grabbed her and swung her onto the dance floor._

Guys: Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads

A whale of a tale or two

_The girl seemed so surprised that she was suddenly in the arms of James Potter, that she couldn't follow his dancing. Lily shook her head. The steps were easy. She had learned them when she was a girl._

Guys: 'Bout the flapping fish and girls I've loved

On nights like this with the moon above

_Their dancing somewhat reminded her of all the other girls who wanted to date James. They were never really able to hold his interest…or at least the ones she met. There were probably others._

Guys: A whale of a tale and it's all true,

I swear by my tattoo

_When Lily thought of the others she hadn't known, she found herself feeling anxious. What if James did have a serious relationship before, without her even knowing it? As she watched James let the girl go and he jump on the rail of the ship, his falling off becoming a high possibly, Lily wondered if he even knew what being serious meant._

James: There was Typhoon Tessie

Met her on the coast of Java

_James began to walk down the rail, doing a funny two step as he went along. Near his ankles, scurried a frantic Peter, who couldn't get a hold of James to pull him back to safety. Lily felt sorry for him, but she couldn't help but giggle at Peter waving his arms in the air._

James: When we kissed I

Bubbled up like molten lava

_At this, James did a dramatic pose and he placed his hand on his heart. At this, Peter grabbed his ankles and gave a triumphant laugh. James didn't seem to notice as he continued to sing. _

James: Then she gave me

The scare of my young life

_James began to lean back, much to everyone's surprise and Peter's hold on James' ankles tightened. Lily herself stood up and was about to rush to him, when he swung his leg out. He swung around in a circle and looked as if he was sure to fall overboard._

James: Blow me down, and pick me up

She was the captain's wife!

_At the last minute, James leapt back onto the deck and escaped Peter's grasp. James jumped over Peter's head, as Peter fainted in exhaustion, and landed right in front of Lily. He put out his hand for hers and Lily nearly laughed at his little tactic._

Guys: Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads

A whale of a tale or two

_Lily picked up her costume's skirts and placed her arms on James, just as the dance requested. She easily kept in step with James and he was so jubilant, Lily couldn't help but laugh as they danced._

Guys: 'Bout the flapping fish and girls I've loved

On nights like this with the moon above

_Lily wondered if she looked good in the arms of James Potter. She had often seen other girls cuddling up to him and they all seemed pretty pathetic. _

Guys: A whale of a tale and it's all true,

I swear by my tattoo

_She wondered how it looked from the others' point of view. Lily Evans dressed up as a water sprite, dancing with James Potter, the pirate captain._

James: Then there was Harpoon Hannah

Had a look that spelled out danger

_James stopped dancing and lifted Lily to sit on the rail, his hands placed on her waist holding her still. As foolish as it sounded, Lily couldn't help but feel she was being serenaded personally as James kept his eyes on her._

James: My heart quivered when she whispered,

"I'm there, stranger"

_When James leaned closer to her, voicing the words in a dangerously low tone, Lily felt a chill of pleasure run down her body. His breath was so hot near her ear, and Lily thought, for sure, he knew the affects of what he had done._

James: Bought her trinkets

That sailors, can't afford

_James dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a thin golden chain, with a heart shaped ruby dangling off it. The gem sparkled in the moonlight and Lily thought it the most beautiful thing in the world._

Sirius: Sailors… can't… afford

_James held it up to Lily's neck and Lily suddenly found herself wanting his arms to wrap themselves around her. She had suddenly wondered what it'd be like to hug James Potter._

James: And when I spent my last red cent

She tossed me overboard!

_Although James had other thoughts, rather than a hug, James leaned over and kissed Lily on the cheek. Lily was so surprised she didn't have time to react. When he drew back, she was about to shout at him, when he threw the necklace at her. She caught it with ease._

Guys: Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads

A whale of a tale or two

_Lily could hear everyone on the ship laughing, and Lily found herself laughing as well, since it was all for good humor. She looked at James to see he was glad to see she wasn't mad… far from it actually._

Guys: 'Bout the flapping fish and girls I've loved

On nights like this with the moon above

_After putting the necklace on, Lily rushed at James and grabbed his hands. She began spinning them in circles, joyfully. They were joined by others, as the song continued._

Guys: A whale of a tale and it's all true,

I swear by my tattoo!

_As Remus continued playing the last few notes, Lily was so caught up in the moment, she didn't notice they had spun too close to the edge and ran right into the rail. From the force of their dancing, James was knocked off the side and tightened his hold on Lily, bringing her into the water with him. Once they resurfaced, they heard everyone's laughter up on deck and Professor McGonagall was instructing a rowboat to pick them up. Out of nowhere James asked her,_

"_Do you like it?" Lily saw his eyes were on the necklace and she laughed,_

"_I love it."_

"_Good. I was hoping you would."_

"_You have exquisite taste."_

"_Nah, I've just had some…feminine help, that's all." Lily knew her expression changed when James chuckled._

"_What, Evans? Don't believe my stories?" Lily smirked and when they got into the row boat she admitted,_

"_I was wondering if you were talking about real girls, because if you were, you seemed rather attached to them." Lily hadn't meant her tone to have a slight jealous ring to it, but James heard it. He came closer to her and whispered in her ear._

"_But none could ever compete with you, my Water Lily." When Lily sighed, James wondered if it was a good thing, but he was curious about her reply._

"_You really are a drunk, James." With that, Lily shoved James off the rowboat and watched him fall back into the lake, before calling out in a casual tone,_

"_Man over board."_

* * *

**corny? hell yea!**


End file.
